


【带卡】 卡卡兽

by sangxin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 活体解剖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangxin/pseuds/sangxin
Summary: 旗木一族其实是异兽，他们可以产生查克拉替代尾兽。卡西死于佩恩一战，以异兽的形式复活了。堍意外遇到了他捡了回去，但他不知道这个是卡，他只想把这个兽用于月之眼计划。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 5





	【带卡】 卡卡兽

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：有生子！有堍对变成异兽的卡做实验，甚至活体解剖的剧情！真的很重口！慎入千万慎入！不能接受就赶紧点×千万不要勉强！

旗木一族其实是特殊生物，有特殊的能力。但是一般都能保持人身。所以卡西一直以人类身份活的好好的，和普通人也没啥区别。

可是佩恩之战的时候卡西死掉了，但是因为种族特殊，所以他以另一种生命的方式复活了，就是那种特殊生物，就叫卡卡兽吧，和尾兽有点类似能产生六道查克拉。外形是毛茸茸的白团子，但是说不了话。

堍堍刚刚得知卡的死讯，心理崩溃，实现月之眼大计异常坚定，变得更加不择手段了。

他意外遇到了卡卡兽，发现他可以产生六道查克拉，可以输入进外道魔像里面代替尾兽。他就捡回去试图快速繁育，让它多增殖点。

他把卡卡兽捡回去了，研究它。他不知道这是卡，卡认出了这是堍但是说不了话。堍堍拿卡卡兽研究，丧心病狂到甚至会搞活体解剖，开膛破肚研究内部构造（当然他不会让卡卡兽死掉，毕竟现在只有这么一只，会用轮回眼的阳之力治愈伤口），尤其是声直系统。把卡折腾的生不如死。

后面堍发现卡卡兽是双性的有声直腔。最后堍堍为了让他尽可能快的繁殖更多的后代，他想量产这种卡卡兽制造更多六道查克拉嘛，他发现宇智波的血脉可以和这种卡卡兽融合，就用了自己的基因，一次性植入了多个胚胎。

卡西被搞得差点死掉，因为孕育对身体消耗太大了。但是堍堍无所谓，他不知道这是卡西，他觉得母体怎样根本无所谓，也不觉得小怪物是自己的娃，他就想快点量产来多造点六道查克拉。

结果没熬到瓜熟蒂落卡西就撑不住差点要死掉了，堍觉得至少得生下来小的再死，就输入点查克拉给他续命，结果这查克拉和他给卡的写轮眼相互呼应了。

生下孩子之后卡就恢复人身了，堍看看被自己折磨了这么久甚至现在还奄奄一息的躺在手术台上刚刚恢复人身的卡，又看了看刚刚掏出来的几个小白团子，整个人都要疯了，只想一头撞死。可是卡西还奄奄一息的等着他去抢救。

然后卡醒过来，发现自己身上伤口都被缝好了，恢复了人身。然后堍抱着一窝崽崽坐在他床前，一脸紧张的看着他，他还动不了，很虚弱。但是努力的笑了笑，说: “终于能说的了话了啊。能再这样和你说话真好。“

堍超级后怕，对自己做的混账事简直想穿越会过去掐死自己。卡西安慰他自己没事的。还会变成白团子给他抱。

后面堍怎么可能继续对卡西和团子下手，他抱着大白团子和小白团子过小日子去了。

End.


End file.
